


Cagamosis

by MiraMoonDarling



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Manga Spoilers, somewhere a long the line I lost control of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMoonDarling/pseuds/MiraMoonDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a drabble prompt from tumblr for "Yumikuri- Fear of thunder, unhappy marriage, being attracted to someone's lips"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>So at the tender age of 15 Historia Reiss was carted out of the inner walls of noble Sina to the outlying town of Shinganshina</i><br/>That would be the last time she ever set foot on Human land</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cagamosis

**Author's Note:**

> This is presented in the raw. I may go in and COMPLETELY revise the ending later because it's so weak and it makes me upset but I just want it out of my life for now. I have a million ideas for expanding this fic so I may delete this later and make it multichapter as I've realized I could go on for many more thousands of words and add a hundred more characters.  
> But we'll see

It hadn’t surprised many when the King sent his only daughter away two years ago to marry a prince from the Titan Lands. Illegitimate and useless after his wife bore him a son, the nobles and clergy had wanted her gone one way or another for years before and an arranged marriage got her out of the picture without many questions. As an added bonus it kept their hands clean, knowing that once she was outside the walls that surrounded their Kingdom what happened to her was beyond their control (though many hoped it would end in her death, giving them a valid reason to wage war once more).

So at the tender age of 15 Historia Reiss was carted out of the inner walls of noble Sina to the outlying town of Shinganshina which served as the neutral zone between Humans and Titans, as otherwise neither were permitted in each other’s territories. There she was married to Reiner Braun- a young prince and second in command of the united Titan Lands- while all the citizens of the Holy Walls mourned the loss of their Princess.

That would be the last time she ever set foot on Human land.

Much to the clergy’s dismay, Historia remained very much so alive two years later. There were many reasons they had called her a goddess within the walls and one of those was her overwhelming charisma. She had easily charmed her husband and many of the guards with her sweet innocence and caring nature that the previous tensions within the castle had all but dissolved into a soothing peace. Historia, having never met a Titan before her wedding day, had been shocked to discover how incredibly… human-like they were after a life time of hearing nothing but the horror stories of the monstrous beasts that prayed on those within the walls for sport. Such made her goal of staying alive until the opportune moment that much simpler.

After all she had no real intention of living to an old age. Going into the exceptionally dangerous marriage Historia viewed it all as the perfect opportunity to become a martyr to her people- a true, self sacrificing goddess- and to make those who wished her dead feel miserable for having such hopes. If they wanted her life snuffed out she would give them just that, but she would do it in a way that she died doing something to save others; refusing to let her memory be lost to the wind as they had wanted.

But until that time she would live and serve as Reiner’s wife and a princess of the Titan Lands- the first Human princess they had ever seen. All in all she could have described her time there as uneventful, if a trusted friend inquired, but peaceful. She certainly wouldn’t say she was happy there but she wasn’t miserable, either. Reiner was a decent enough husband and was never unkind to her but when she did see him (which was not often, as he was out patrolling the territories almost always) it was to attend their social obligations together and to do their private business as husband and wife.

Mostly, Historia was bored. She couldn’t venture outside the castle without guards, as it was much too dangerous for a Human to wander around even the tamest of Titans, and despite their Human-like nature she just could not properly relate to the Titans living in the castle. They were from two completely different worlds and despite all her attempts nothing ever stuck.

The boredom that hung around the castle like stale air was swept away the day a woman she had never met before barged into the throne room as Historia was assisting in redecorating, demanding an audience with Reiner and his brother and sister in arms, Bertholdt and Annie.

Later Historia would find out this woman’s name was Ymir and she had the most beautiful lips the girl had ever seen.

She was also the Queen of a Titan Kingdom beyond the Lands Historia had always known of, and she was far more powerful than Reiner and held a much greater influence over Titans than he.

Annie informed her that night as she escorted her to her room that Ymir would be staying with them for an indefinite amount of time. As it turned out, Reiner had encroached on her Kingdom’s outer land in an attempt to expand his own and Ymir was not happy with him and threatened violent retaliation. The fearsome queen would remain until a proper truce agreement could be drawn out to keep her people from going and Historia would be wise to steer clear of the woman, as she had never interacted with a Human before and could be very dangerous.

Historia took Annie’s words to heart and did her best to avoid the woman as much as possible. The only time she ever remained around her for an extended period of time was supper where they shared a table. Though Historia sat at one end of the long table (to the left of Reiner, who sat at one head) and Ymir at the other (seated, of course, at the other head) she couldn’t help but sneak glances aimed toward Ymir’s mouth, finding she had never felt more for a pair of lips before in her life. And, of course, every time she would look up to take a peek she’d find Ymir staring right back at her, ready with a toothy grin and an easy wink- which clearly irked Reiner when he noticed.

Two weeks into Ymir staying in the castle, though, Reiner was forced to depart with Bertholdt and Annie as news of unrest in a distant city reached the castle. And despite his insisting that Ymir go along with them (for political reasons, he told her, not that anyone doubted it was to keep her away from his wife) she gave him the run around and ultimately ended up staying behind, stating that the problems in his neck of the woods were his own and she’d have nothing to do with them. 

So it was with reluctance that the trio left Historia with the young Queen, trusting the guards to keep her safe. 

Of course it didn’t take long for Ymir to track her down and corner her in a secluded hall where she knew the guards wouldn’t come looking. Historia discovered that, for how boisterous she tended to be, the woman could be as equally silent- only allowing her presence to be known as she swept before the tiny girl and slammed her hand in front of the girl and against the wall, effectively halting her. The smallest of surprised squeaks escaped Historia’s lips in surprise but was quickly replaced by a glare of daggers directed up at the woman tower over her.

"Can I assist you in some way, your highness?" Historia questioned, doing her best to keep up with the proper pleasantries and a sweet and fearless front, despite her fluttering heart (at the time she would pin it down as fear, though later she’d accept it as something else).

A lazy, half grin split across her lips as Ymir moved to lounge against the wall, keeping sharp golden eyes locked with the soft sky blue below her. “A nice little mouth you’ve got on you, huh? Drop the formalities, girly- Reiner and his posse have to keep on the up and up with them because I’m a threat to them. However, you and I are completely different.”

"I’m his wife."

"Only because you were forced to be." Her grin widened as Historia glanced away, finally breaking eye contact. "You can call me Ymir. Just Ymir." She told her as she leaned down to her level, reaching out to brush the stray bit of hair from her forehead as Historia continued to keep her eyes trained down, "how about you, princess? It’s only polite to respond when someone introduces themself to you and I know you’re all about pleasantries."

A soft answer of “Christa” followed Ymir’s request, making her chuckle a low “bullshit” in her throat.

The hand that had brushed away the blonde’s hair moved to catch her chin, insisting she turn to face her once again. “Little Historia,” Ymir almost whispered, Historia all too aware of just how close those beautiful lips were to her own, “you’ve been avoiding me since I arrived here. Do you fear me?”

It was at that that Historia’s eyes flicked up to lock once more with Ymir’s, allowing the rich gold to bore straight into her soul as she willed all fear she may have felt well up and dissipate all at once.

"No."

——-

After their meeting that day, Historia found most of her waking hours being stalked silently by the other woman until she accepted her company as she went about her daily life. However, the menial tasks of keeping a castle clean and in order did not hold Ymir’s attention long and before she knew it, Historia was being stolen away more and more to entertain her, rather than keep up with what she was supposed to.

Not that it was a bad thing, of course. Ymir’s presence was a spark in her life that Historia hadn’t had before. The woman began to light up the darkness and brush away the cobwebs that had formed in her mind after being subjected to such boredom for so long. Being with her so often was difficult but rewarding, as the girl slowly discovered the little hidden things about her when Ymir began to open up about her own life.

"Annie told you I had never interacted with Humans before?" She scoffed, flicking a pebble off a ledge as she watched Historia sweep one of her favorite paths. "That bitch. Two Humans live in Castle Utgard with me and are two of my most trusted advisers. Hell, the woman is the Commander of my army." She shook her head, staring off into the distance.

Dragging a hand across her forehead to clear it of sweat, Historia turned to face Ymir, “a Human commands your army? How did you go about accomplishing that?” She asked, genuinely curious. Before meeting Ymir she had never even known there were other Titan groups besides the ones ruled over by Reiner. To find out there were groups that included Humans was an almost overwhelming thought. 

Historia was lucky to get a shrug as Ymir stretched her long arms above her head, a yawn escaping her lips. “They all grew up in one of the villages that fall under my rule- one of my Titan/Human villages. The woman’s parents had been murdered when she was a child and a Titan family took her in- her adopted brother is a Titan. Well, her husband, now. He’s a Captain.” Another shrug, “the Human man was their best friend. Yes, surprisingly enough it is possible for Humans and Titans to live among one each another. I know you’ve grown up with Reiner and his Land’s barbaric ways but there are alternatives.” Ymir grinned at the surprise written so clearly across the girl’s face, “it’s not like we have to eat Humans after all, you know? We don’t have to turn into Titans, either. S’not like you’ve ever seen mine.”

"Can I?" Historia asked immediately, "can I see your Titan?"

A genuinely happy laugh bubbled up and tumbled out of Ymir’s mouth as she pulled Historia into a hug, sweeping her up and off her feet.

———-

There was no telling when Reiner would return to the castle. The only word Historia had gotten was it would “be awhile” and to “stay away from Ymir”. Three weeks into his absence and her time with Ymir she found herself praying with each letter she received it would continue to be awhile longer and awhile longer and awhile longer.

Every other day or so Ymir would take Historia farther and farther outside the walls of the castle and into the Land she never got to see. Before her the taller woman would seamlessly shift into her Titan form and Historia would climb up onto her shoulder, keeping a firm grip on the free flowing strands of her hair as she sprinted across fields and up into mountains and forests and beyond on all four limbs. And with every excursion Historia would be left fighting back tears at getting to see the world once more and knowing that one day soon she would be locked within the castle walls again, blocked from the beautiful outside world once more. 

Ymir remained by her side days they were locked away in the castle, such as the several days of storms they had halfway into Reiner’s absence. The nights when the lightning would strike far too close and the thunder would shake the castle walls Ymir would join the young woman in her bed and curl around her as she shook, trying her hardest to hide her tears.

Those moments Historia found the woman could be softer and gentler than she could have ever imagined having been with her in the day, whispering soothing words to her to try to drown out the wind rattling the window, her mouth pressed to the crown of her head. Historia could feel her lips move against her hair and her stomach burst into butterflies every time Ymir would pull her closer, arm wrapped around her waist.

It was one of those nights she chose to struggle around under the taller woman’s arm and capture those lips in her own, which Ymir eagerly reciprocated.

——————

Four weeks after that Historia received a letter stating her husband was on his way home

"I was hoping he would die, that bastard." The crumpled letter sizzled in the fire as Ymir growled her words out, having snatched it from the hands of a somber Historia. "First he encroaches on my land then he makes me fall for his wife and lives.”

Historia could only slump back in her throne, unwilling to admit she had silently prayed for his demise as well. "So this is it," she said softly, trying to keep her voice collected, "this is where it all ends."

She swore she could almost hear the screech when Ymir's stomping came to a halt and she whipped around to face her, "where it ends? Where it ends? No. Hell no!" A fist slammed into a table hard enough for a crystal glass to fall to the ground and shatter, "I am Queen Ymir of Utgard and I do not answer to lowly Princes! And neither should you!"

"But I'm his-"

"You're his wife, I know! But not his property! You were a princess before you married him, too! This title you hold now means nothing! You're not below him!"

"Except I am!" Historia yelled back, practically flying out of her throne to address the other woman, "I'm an _illegitimate_ princess who was _arranged_ to marry him! I was useless to my father and people and everyone so I'm here! I belong to Reiner now..."

Ymir stumbled back a step as Historia approached her, locking eyes with the tearful girl in her presence. "Historia," she whispered, reaching out to wipe a tear from her eye, her hand lingering on her cheek a little longer than intended, "I don't think you can fathom exactly how much you mean to me..."

\-----------------------

"It's me it's me! Don't scream!" A harsh but quiet voice whispered as a hand pressed against Ymir's mouth in her bed, immediately rousing her from her slumber and charging her into defense mode. "Ymir it's Historia please I just need you to be silent! If you want any chance of us being together we have to leave. Now." She told her as she pulled her hand away, allowing Ymir to twist to face her.

Even out of her usual regal attire and in a long skirt meant for riding and a plain blouse, Ymir could see nothing less than an angel in the girl before her, and it took her a moment to fathom exactly what the girl had said to her. "Leave? You want to- you want to come with me?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes to assure herself this wasn't a dream.

A nod from the woman before her, who shrugged a small satchel farther up on her shoulder. "Yes. I want to go with you, Ymir. Back to your land. To anywhere, really. Anywhere I can be with you! Because- I think I understand." 

"...oh. Oh. Okay." Historia swore she could see Ymir's blush even in the darkness of her room and a grin spread across her face. 

"Okay?"

"Okay. Okay! Yes!"

Historia gave a quiet squeal of delight as Ymir pulled her into her arms and pressed her lips to her's 

_Because, in the end, you made my life worth living_


End file.
